Tsukishima devrait apprendre à gérer ses sentiments ou pas !
by Dodge3
Summary: Tsukishima surprend une scène qui ne lui plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout... Comment va-t-il réagir ?


**Tsukishima devrait apprendre à gérer ses sentiments... ou pas !**

Tsukishima finissait l'entraînement du soir. Il réceptionnait les passes d'Hinata qui le faisait courir de droite à gauche pour l'épuiser. Ukai siffla pour marquer la fin de l'entraînement. Le blond se dirigea vers les autres qui s'étaient regroupés vers les bancs pour boire. Il se fit retenir par Hinata qui lui posa des questions sur ses nouvelles lunettes qui étaient « super classe » d'après lui. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se débarrasser du pot de colle, il rejoignit enfin les autres. Mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui l'irrita. Face à lui, à l'écart des autres, se trouvaient Kageyama et Yamaguchi qui riaient ensemble. Il n'en revenait pas, son ami qui d'habitude le suivait quand il insultait cet idiot de Kageyama riait maintenant avec lui. Il se sentait trahi et il était surtout jaloux que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit à l'origine de la joie de Yamaguchi. Ce dernier ne riait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, un doux rire cristallin en sortait et c'était un plaisir pour les oreilles. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre idiot avait pu lui dire, mais il en était grandement irrité. Il n'alla pas les voir et attendit que l'entraîneur Ukai les libère. Il se changea rapidement et parti sans un mot. Il ne tarda pas à entendre sa poche vibrait, Yamaguchi essayait de le joindre. Il répondit, seulement pour entendre sa voix, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer seul. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit, la voix de son brun ne tarda pas à lui parvenir.

« Tsukiiii ! Pourquoi t'es parti tout seul, où tu es ? »

« Je rentre »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ? On prend le même chemin »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul »

« Mais... »

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il avait raccroché, il lui en voulait d'avoir fraternisé avec Kageyama. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, il décrocha et raccrocha directement. Il était sur de ne plus l'entendre ainsi, et en plus, il l'inquiétait un peu. Ça lui ferait les pieds. Au bout d'une dizaine d'appels rejetés, il portable le téléphone à son oreille.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me raccrocher au nez comme ça, tu vas m'écouter et... »

Il avait de nouveau raccroché. Il savait bien que son attitude était puérile, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il raccrochait, répétant ses gestes, il fut soudain projeté au sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, allongé sur lui, se trouvait Yamaguchi, tout essoufflé et les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche.

« Idiot ! C'était qui ce que tu viens de me faire ? »

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui te prend de me sauter dessus, tu pouvais pas m'appeler pour que je me retourne comme une personne censée ferait ? »

« Tu aurais pu prendre la fuite pour ne pas me parler vu que tu me raccrochais au nez par téléphone »

« Si tu me laissais tranquille ça ne serait pas arrivé »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ? »

« Rien maintenant lève-toi, j'aimerais pouvoir respirer »

« Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir en courant ? »

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant alors dégages »

Yamaguchi se leva et posa son regard sur le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour ce son ami soit dans cet état ? Normalement, quand il était énervé, il ne disait rien et au bout d'un moment, il racontait ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne le fuyait pas comme ça. Et surtout, il ne le rejetait pas comme ça. Il le fixa longuement, attendant qu'il parle, mais au lieu de ça, il lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Le brun parti à sa poursuite et se mit devant lui.

« Hey, t'avais promis que tu t'enfuirais pas en courant ! »

« Je ne cours pas, je marche, et je n'ai rien à te dire alors je ne vais pas rester là à te laisser me fixer sans rien dire »

« Mais explique moi au moins la raison de ton comportement de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu à la fin de l'entraînement ? Je suis sorti de la douche et je ne t'ai pas trouvé, je suis tout de suite parti à ta poursuite en m'habillant rapidement »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et tu n'es pas obligé d'être collé toujours à moi, maintenant laisse moi tranquille, il faut que je rentre travailler »

« Mais Tsuki... »

« Laisse-moi »

Et il partit en laissant Yamaguchi qui le regardait, incrédule. Ce dernier parti se promener dans le parc. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il voulait réfléchir. Voir son ami dans cet état l'inquiétait, il n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement. Il déambula entre les arbres pendant un long moment, il aimait bien le bruit des arbres qui bougeait avec le vent. Il éternua, il avait oublié que ses cheveux étaient mouillés quand il était parti à la poursuite de Tsukishima, il se décida à rentrer, avant d'attraper un rhume. Pour rentrer plus vite, il choisit de prendre un raccourci, il regretta rapidement sa décision en tombant nez à nez avec deux types balèzes en train de se shooter à l'héroïne. Il essaya de faire demi-tour comme si ne rien était, mais il se fit attraper le bras, et le noir se fit autour de lui.

Le lendemain, Tsukishima arriva au vestiaire pour se changer pour l'entraînement. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva tout le monde qui étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Yamaguchi était assis sur le banc et avait un œil au beurre noir sur le coté gauche de son visage, et plusieurs bleus parsemait son corps. Le blond se rapprocha, en bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il prit le visage du brun entre les mains et se rapprocha de lui pour examiner les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », sa voix était dur et la question claqua comme un ordre.

« Comme je viens de le dire, je rentrais chez moi, j'ai pris un raccourci, je suis tombé sur deux types qui ne devaient pas vouloir se faire surprendre, j'ai pas réagi assez vite, ils m'ont assommé et je me suis réveillé avec un œil au beurre noir et des bleus sur le corps à l'endroit où je les avais surpris »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un parc si tard le soir aussi ? », la voix d'Ukai était autoritaire, mais il avait un tremblement dans la voix qui montrait son attitude.

« J'ai juste eu envie de faire un tour »

Son regard croisa celui de Tsukishima qui se senti tout d'un coup honteux pour son comportement d'hier. S'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, s'il n'avait pas laissé la jalousie prendre le dessus, il serait rentré comme d'habitude avec Yamaguchi et il n'aurait jamais été blessé. Il s'en voulait énormément. Ukai coupa court à ses pensées, en rompant le silence qui s'était installé chez tous.

« Tu vas rester sur le banc aujourd'hui, tu assistes à l'entraînement, mais tu ne le pratiques pas. Et c'est sans appel »

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais on voyait à sa tête qu'il n'était pas pour cette décision, il voulait s'entraîner comme tout le monde. Il alla néanmoins sur le banc et regarda les autres s'entraîner. Au bout d'un moment, Kageyama lui demanda de lui envoyer le ballon pour s'entraîner à se stabiliser lorsqu'il reçoit la balle. Cela ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort pour le brun, mais au moins il était occupé. Le blond ne manqua, bien sûr, pas cet échange et en fut de nouveau irrité, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps ils avaient sympathisé au point de venir l'un vers l'autre naturellement, il se demandait aussi pourquoi il était aussi jaloux alors que même lui trouvait le geste de l'autre idiot gentil. En fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir aller voir le brun lui-même et lui proposer la même activité. Il y avait pensé, mais il ne savait plus comment réagir après ce qu'il s'était passé. Yamaguchi devait sûrement lui en vouloir, après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait été agressé. Il ne s'approcha donc pas du brun et continua l'entraînement loin de lui. Une fois ce dernier terminé, il alla rapidement se changer au vestiaire. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il ne vit pas le brun, il en était déçu, mais en même temps un peu rassuré car il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter avec lui. Il sortit du local et en passant le portail de l'école, il se retrouva à côté de Yamaguchi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », il ne put masqué l'étonnement dans sa voix.

« Je t'attendais, tu sais bien qu'on rentre ensemble »

Le blond ne put rien répondre, il était encore trop étonné que son ami veuille bien rester avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé. Au bout d'un moment, il perdit patience et interpella le brun

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? », le sourire en coin de Yamaguchi montrait qu'il savait très bien de quoi l'autre parlait, mais il voulait qu'il lui parle et ne voulait pas lui facilité la tâche.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? »

« Parce qu'on prend le même chemin pour rentrer »

« Je le sais ça, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je pensais... »

« Je le savais ! Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne m'as pas forcé à aller dans le parc, et tu ne m'as pas poussé non plus à prendre ce raccourci. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, rien de ce qui m'est arrivé n'est de ta faute »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu as agi comme ça hier, je serais ravi »

Tsukishima soupira, il devait bien lui avouer, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Le blond inspira pour se donner du courage et avoua tout à son ami.

« J'étais jaloux... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais jaloux... »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai vu avec Kageyama hier et vous rigoliez et ça m'a irrité, je ne te pensais pas si proche de lui et ça m'a fait mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse rire, seul moi le peut... »

« Tu étais jaloux de Kageyama ? »

« Oui, je sais que c'était puéril comme comportement hier, mais je t'en voulais »

Yamaguchi partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait expliqué la situation et il était assez embarrassé comme ça. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

« Tu sais que tu m'aurais attendu, je t'aurais dit que Kageyama m'avait avoué que Hinata parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il te menaçait de te prendre tes lunettes dans ses rêves ! Tu t'es inquiété pour rien, je t'aurais raconté, je te raconte toujours ! »

Le blond rougit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait vraiment honte de son comportement, surtout en sachant de quoi son ami parlé avec l'autre idiot... Il était vraiment pathétique.

« Alors comme ça, seul toi à le droit de me faire rire ? »

Le brun avait dit cela avec une timbre de voix grave et c'était rapproché du blond. Ce dernier rougit encore plus, si c'était possible et recula.

« Oui... enfin... c'est que... tu... »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se trouver une excuse qu'une paire de lèvres allèrent se coller aux siennes. S'engagea alors un baiser passionné. Dès que les lèvres de Yamaguchi c'étaient posées sur celle de l'homme qu'il aimé, le blond s'était empressé de l'attraper et de le coller plus à lui pour approfondir ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflé, le brun se pencha vers l'oreille de son désormais petit-ami.

« J'attends ta déclaration ! »

Le dit petit-ami sourit et se rapprocha de son amour, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, et murmura « Je t'aime » avant de plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres qui l'avaient tant de fois tentées.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Yamaguchi était rouge et le blond trouvait qu'avec cette teinte, il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Le brun s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura

« Tu viens chez moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas là »

Tsukishima était étonné de l'initiative de son brun. Il se leva, lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils partirent en direction de sa maison. Une fois arrivé, le blond le plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Ils montèrent dans la chambre et le blond fit asseoir son amant sur ses genoux. Il enleva son t-shirt et son brun fit de même. Il eut alors une grimace

« Tss, j'avais oublié tes bleus... »

Son amant vit à sa tête qu'il se croyait toujours coupable. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute je t'ai dit »

« Je sais... », il avait dit cela en soupirant, mais en ce sentant toujours un peu coupable.

Il plongea dans le cou de son amant et commença une descente vers son torse en lui donnant plusieurs baisers et suçons pour le marquer. Il s'attarda sur un de ses tétons et son brun émit un gémissement qui augmenta son désir. Il sortit son sexe et fit pareil avec celui de Yamaguchi. Il prit leurs deux sexe en main et les masturba ensemble, collé l'un à l'autre. Son brun s'agrippait à lui, le visage caché dans son cou. Il lui prit le visage et colla son front au sien. Il voulait le voir jouir.

« Kei, je vais venir »

« Moi aussi »

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un râle de plaisir. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis le blond les nettoya. Il embrassa les lèvres si tentantes de son amant.

« Je t'aime Tadashi »

Maintenant qu'il l'avait auprès de lui, il comptait bien le garder et jamais le lâcher.

« Je t'aime aussi Kei »

Il s'était blotti dans ses bras et à ce moment, ils étaient les plus heureux du monde. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant de se décider à aller faire à manger. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de plus, mais Tsukishima ne voulait pas tant que son amant avait encore des bleus. Il ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus. Ils durent donc se résoudre à patienter jusqu'au rétablissement complet du brun pour pouvoir continuer.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, ils mangèrent et jouèrent à des jeux vidéos. La seule chose qui changeait de leurs soirées habituelles est qu'ils se sautaient souvent dessus pour s'embrasser. Au final, ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils étaient arrivés ensemble à l'entraînement et tout le monde était content de voir que les deux amis étaient de nouveau collé ensemble. Ça faisait toujours bizarre de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils purent même constater qu'ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Tsukishima étant d'une caractère jaloux et possessif ne supporta pas de voir de nouveau Kageyama et son amant se parler. Il se rapprocha d'un pas rapide vers eux et embrassa langoureusement Yamaguchi qui était plutôt étonné. Il repartit s'entraîner sans un mot et le brun sourit. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec son blond. L'avenir lui réserverait sûrement encore plein de surprises. Il était impatient de guérir de ses blessures, ainsi, il pourra encore plus se lier à lui. Il allait tout faire pour guérir et être siens ! En attendant, il allait le chauffer pour patienter ! Son pauvre amant allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui ! Mais le moment venu, il pourra se lâcher et se débarrasser de toute la frustration accumulée ! Ce programme promettait d'être bien !

FIN


End file.
